


Santa Baby

by takeitteezy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Xmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitteezy/pseuds/takeitteezy
Summary: Bellarke + Christmas AU





	Santa Baby

 -Clarke's POV-

 

“But, Rae. I don’t want to dress up. I don’t even want to go this party!” Clarke protested as Raven threw a slutty Santa outfit back at her.

 

“I don’t care what you want, Griffin. You need to go. Dax won’t be there, and I’m sure Bellamy would just looooove to see you in this outfit.” She said is she sidled up to me looking mischievous.

 

I rolled my eyes, trying to control the rising blush I could feel creeping onto my face at the mere thought of Bellamy Blake seeing me in such a promiscuous outfit.

 

“Fine. But only if we’re pregaming before and if you promise to not let anyone make any mom and dad comments.”

 

Raven jumped up grabbing her phone, most likely notifying everyone in the Delinquent group message about me going. “Good call, Griffin. Everyone’s going to be so happy. And no promise about the mom and dad comments, you know how the boys get when you and Bellamy are in the same room.”

 

At that, my phone buzzed.

 

 

 

_Rae: GUESS WHOS COMING TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY?!_

_O: You got her to accept?! Good work, Reyes!_

_Monty: Thanks guys, Jasper is happy dancing all over the living room now. Happy you’ll be there, Clarkey!_

_Jasper: SO HAPPY!! WE MISSED YOU MOM_

_Clarke: Stop calling me mom, Jas. But I missed you guys too._

_Jasper: Wait, did anyone tell dad?_

_O: He’s literally in the group message dude_

_Bell: Stop calling me dad!! Glad you’ll be there, Clarke. We miss you._

_Jasper: Mom and dad will be REUNITED AND ITS GONNA FEEL SO GOOD!!_

_Rae: Shut up, Jasper!_

 

 

 

“Damn, Clarke! You look hot!” Octavia yelled as I walked out of my room.

 

She was right, I did. The sexy Santa outfit hugged my curves just right, the dress was only about mid-thigh. I had on white stockings that clasped to my matching white panties, and black high-heeled boots. My boobs looked amazing, and my hair was waved to perfection. Raven even did my makeup, red lipstick with some red glitter around my baby blues. Perfect.

 

“Thanks, O. All credit goes to Rae.” I responded.

 

“Oh please, I just enhanced what was already there. Your tits look amazing, Bellamy is going to lose his mind.”

 

“Okay, ew. Please don’t talk about Clarke’s tits and my brother in the same sentence please and thank you.” Octavia said scowling.

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t wanted them to get together for the last six years, O!” Raven yelled as she grabbed a bottle of tequila from the top of the fridge. “C’mon, shots, bitches.”

 

“Ta-kill-ya? Realy, Rae?” I asked.

 

“Just grab a shot so we can cheers already.” Raven replied.

 

O and I both grabbed our shot glasses and a slice of lime as Raven began, “Dear tequila gods, please let us get as fucked up as possible, remember most of the night, let Octavia finally talk to Lincoln, and let Clarke finally fuck Bellamy. Oh, and let Wick finally get the balls to ask me out. Cheers!”

 

“Here, here.” Octavia and I said in unison before we all clinked glasses, licked the salt off our hands before throwing that burning liquid down our throats and biting the lime.

 

“Ubers here. Let’s go kill it!” I yelled as we quickly did a second shot before rushing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Short start, but will try to update as often as I can. Requests? Send them to me on Tumblr, username is Takeitteezy


End file.
